Underworld
The Underworld is one of the Sixteen Realms. It is the headquarters of the Skulkin army, and the resting place for disgraced warriors unable to accept or come to terms with their own passing. Description The Underworld is a dark realm where deceased lifeforms can become animate. Certain locations in Ninjago can transport people to the Underworld, the most notable one being the lava in the Fire Temple. The Underworld is home to the Skulkin, who share the realm with the Spykor, which live along the ceiling stalactites. Pieces of land stay afloat in midair, connected by long wooden bridges that the Skulkin regularly traverse over. They keep torches lit by each bridge to provide sufficient lighting. History At an unknown point in time, the Underworld came into existence alongside the rest of the other Sixteen Realms, where it would function as the afterlife for fallen warriors and animals who failed to realize or accept their passing, trapped in a state of limbo. Afterwards, Samukai would later die and end up in the Underworld, becoming its king in the process. An Underworldly Takeover Following his banishment, Garmadon would swear vengeance and make plans to get the Golden Weapons by using the Skulkin as an army. Clashing with Samukai, he promptly won, declaring himself King of the Underworld as a result. Weapons of Destiny Master Wu awoke in the Underworld after traveling there via the Fire Temple's lava. He was forced to stay hidden as the Skulkin patrolled the Underworld, but snuck his way around them and headed toward Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress. Meanwhile, upon recruiting the Dragons, the Ninja relied on their new companions to travel to the Underworld. The Dragons quickly swooped down toward the land below, only to spin themselves into tornadoes which transported them through a swirling vortex. They then navigated through a hidden tunnel before finally arriving in the Underworld. Kruncha and Nuckal were guarding the Dark Fortress, inspecting any incoming objects to the building. Both Skulkin Generals were unaware of the Ninja, who were traveling quietly by stalactites. However, this plan failed as they found themselves mistaking the legs of Spykor for stalactites and fell in front of Nuckal and Kruncha. After Nuckal alerted his brethren to the intruders, the Skulkin began cornering their opponents as several Spykor dropped from the ceiling to join them. While the Ninja began tossing ideas back and forth for their next move, Jay suggested the Tornado of Creation. Each Ninja whipped into a Spinjitzu tornado, all four combining into one giant whirling mass. The Skulkin and Spykor were pulled into the massive tornado, and ended up trapped in a skeleton ferris wheel. Taking this as their cue to find their master, the Ninja immediately headed into the Dark Fortress. Kingdom Come Whilst discussing the concept of the Sixteen Realms on a skiff, Fenwick showed the Ninja an illusion of the Underworld. Curseworld, Part II Fighting over the Realm Crystal, Morro and Lloyd would arrive in the Underworld. After Lloyd was attacked by Spykor, Morro would attempt to leave him behind through a portal, only for the Master of Energy to follow in pursuit. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Following his defeat at the Temple of Light, Clouse was banished to the Underworld, ironically finding himself at the same spot Garmadon had ended up in and likewise surrounded by several Skulkin. The Kaiju Protocol While trying to open a portal to the Never-Real, Wu and P.I.X.A.L. concluded the Traveler's Tea was not strong enough. They add more leaves, and instead, opened several portals to different realms. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Pilot Episodes *1. "Way of the Ninja" *2. "The Golden Weapon" *4. "Weapons of Destiny" Mini-Movies *3. "The New Masters of Spinjitzu" *4. "An Underworldly Takeover" (flashback) *5. "Return to the Fire Temple" Season 5: Possession *50. "Kingdom Come" *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *124. "The Kaiju Protocol" (portal) Graphic Novels *Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3'' Video Games *''LEGO Battles: Ninjago'' (non-canon) Notes *So far, it's the only Realm with the most entrances to it: death after being dishonored in battle, Dragons, a physical entrance behind the lava fall in the Fire Temple, the Skulkin's vehicles (when driven at a very high speed), and the Realm Crystal. *The Underworld was the first alternate realm seen in the TV series. *Oddly enough, set descriptions for 2013 sets claim the Stone Army come from the Underworld. *In the show's early years, the Underworld was referred to by supplementary material as the place where all beings go when they die, as an "underworld" traditionally is in fiction. This was retconned however, being that in the current story, the Departed Realm exists as seemingly the true place beings go after they die. *In Season 10, the Underworld was temporarily taken by the Oni until they were defeated. Gallery Underworld2.png Underworld3.png Darkfortress3.png|Garmadon's former lair Darkfortress1.png|Garmadon's former fortress A9AE37E2-1B2A-41E0-ADC9-AE6050A41EEE.jpeg MoS124Underworld.png pl:Podziemia Category:Locations Category:Underworld Category:Darkness Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skulkin Category:2011 Category:Dimensions Category:2015 Category:Realms Category:Realms for the Deceased Category:2016 Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:Pilot Episodes Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:LEGO Universe